


Late Revelations

by thingsthatmakeme



Series: How It Could Have Been [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Snape Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsthatmakeme/pseuds/thingsthatmakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape lingers in the forest after leading Harry to the sword of Gryffindor, contemplating the boy he thought he knew. What will he do when Harry returns to the clearing? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Revelations

He didn’t know why he stayed standing there, leaning against a brittle, snow-covered tree in the middle of a dark forest. But he did. 

Perhaps it was the cold air that reminded him of his dungeons – his beloved stone walls that were once home in the castle. The lofty tower in which he now resided kept him surrounded by warm wood, rich tapestries, and velvety cloth – all mocking him in their attempts at comfort. He desperately desired the cold stone, the worn leather, and simple furnishing that made up his dungeon abode. For they spoke of simpler times.

Or perhaps it was simply the location – far away from the majestic castle that once been a haven. His true home. Hogwarts castle had come to hold bitterness and isolation. There in the woods, he was far from the agony that was his daily life. None of the bare trees glared at him with venom, or worse, haunted looks of betrayal. There, he could simply exist in quiet peace. 

More likely, however, it was because he physically could not move just yet – the scene he had just witnessed had left him reeling. 

The man – for he was no longer a boy – who had appeared following his patronus would haunt Severus Snape’s dreams for the rest of his life. However long that would be. 

Severus hardly recognized Harry James Potter. 

It was more than the rugged layer of stubble adorning a square jaw, and more than the gaunt, starved cheekbones. It was the eyes. 

So often, he had seen those damned green eyes full of self-righteous fury, hateful indignation, and foolish stubbornness. He could even recall them wide in fear, and narrowed in suspicion. 

But from his hidden vantage point in the trees across from a frozen lake, Severus Snape saw green eyes alit with pure hope, childlike awe, and desperate longing. 

For Harry Potter knew the doe he followed. 

And for the first time, Severus could see the mother in the child he had tried his utmost to hate. It was bright hopefulness that would appear in young Lily Evans’ eyes when she begged him to tell her a story. It was the awe sparkling behind bright eyes as they looked upon a magical castle for the first time. And it was the longing gaze fixed upon his retreating back when he walked away from the light, forever losing his best friend and only love. 

It was the truth he’d never realized about a boy. A boy who had more of his mother in him than Severus had ever been willing to see. But now, that boy was a man, and his scars were deeper than Severus could ever hope to heal. 

He covered his face in his hands, letting the guilt and despair overcome his icy façade for just a moment. 

Until the sharp snapping of a branch sounded in the clearing. 

He jerked his head up and tightened his grip on his wand, prepared. 

It was a man with bright green eyes, scanning the clearing with such desperate longing, such hope, it nearly broke Severus’ battered heart. 

“Hello?” 

Severus winced at the raspy voice, no doubt painful from swallowing frigid water. 

“Please,” he continued, his voice even thicker from the emotion he poured into the one word. “Please come back.”

Severus knew he should walk away. Back to his too-warm chambers with too-soft velvet. Back to the accusatory glares and frightened glances. Back to the prison that used to be his home. 

Instead, he raised his wand. 

He collected every happy memory of a beautiful green-eyed woman with long dark red hair and a breathtaking smile. Of a small girl who carried more courage than her small body should hold. Of a friend who watched him delve further into darkness with sadness and regret shining in her eyes. Of Lily. 

“Expecto Patronum,” he whispered. 

A beautiful doe erupted from the tip of his wand and cantered gracefully out of the tree line, toward the lone figure standing in the clearing. 

Severus watched with tears gathering in his eyes as the doe crossed over to the frozen lake, her hooves making no imprint upon the snow. Watched until she came to stand before her son, now grown and powerful. And weeping. 

Harry’s legs gave out and he knelt in the snow, hand outstretched as he smiled at the patronus, tears falling unashamedly down hollowed cheeks. 

“Hello, mum,” he said softly, gazing at the doe with reverent eyes. 

The doe lowered her head down to eye level with the boy and gently prodded his outstretched hand with the tip of her nose. 

When she made contact, the most beautiful smile broke out across his lips. Harry laughed – a sound more broken than delighted – and closed his eyes. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said, voice breaking. Severus felt a tear fall down his cheek. 

Harry opened his eyes again to gaze longingly at the doe. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, smiling lightly again. 

Severus nearly chuckled. The boy truly had no idea. Lily Evans was stunning – her smile could bring you warmth, her eyes, hope. Her arms held within them security, and her laugh, true joy. He wished he could give more to her son than just this shade of his mother, but alas, it was all he had. 

If only he’d had more time. 

But he did not. He had to return to the school that had once held his greatest joys, but now contained only despair. He had to once again don his mask, sneer at and berate those he loved. He had to be hated by those he protected. 

At his dark thoughts, the doe flickered and disappeared in a wisp of silvery light, and Severus watched as green eyes filled with despair. But before him, Severus watched as fire kindled again, bringing familiar determination back into those very eyes. 

Severus watched, partially in awe, partially with unfamiliar feelings of pride, as Harry Potter rose smoothly from the ground, squared his shoulders, and nodded his head. 

Standing across from him now was a man. Resigned to his fate, but willing to fight for what he knew to be right. Standing there proudly, was Lily’s son. 

“Good luck, Harry,” he whispered.

Dark eyes followed the lone figure as he turned and walked back through the trees towards his friends. Towards a future still fraught with darkness and uncertainty. Towards a war he was too young to have to fight. 

Once he was gone, and only the soft sounds of the forest remained, a man in black gave a heavy sigh. And disapparated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for the Harry Potter fandom! I have two sequels planned, so stay tuned to see what could have been.


End file.
